Park Bo Ram
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박보람 / Park Bo Ram *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chuncheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''162cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Hermano mayor y hermano menor *'Agencia:' Huayi Brothers Entertainment (Corea del Sur).'' Dramas * Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Left Over Left'' Hand tema para Touch Your Heart (2019) *''Yesterday'' tema para About Time (2018) *''Like A Dream'' tema para Prison Playbook (2017) *''Like Destiny (junto a Basick)'' tema para Man to Man (2017) *''Isn't She Lovely'' tema para Introverted Boss (2017) *''Please Say Something, Even Though It is a Lie'' tema para W (2016) *''Hyehwa Dong (Or Ssangmundong)'' tema para Reply 1988 (2015) *''One Second Is One Hour (junto a Eric Nam)'' tema para Flirty Boy and Girl (2015) *''Falling'' tema para Hyde Jekyll, Me (2015) * Forever tema para 49 Days (2011) *''Subsist Together (junto a Kim Ji Soo)'' tema para Yaksha (2010) *''Palpitation (junto a Lee Bo Ram y Kim So Jung)'' tema para Playful Kiss (2010) Programas de TV *K-RUSH Ep. 20 (KBS, 2017) *E Channel Strong Girls (2017) *MBC King of Mask Singer (2016) *OnStyle Get It Beauty (2016) *MBC We Got Married (2016) *KBS Hello Counselor (2/05/16) *JTBC Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (12/04/16) *Bon Boon Olympic (2016) *MBN I Love You (2016) *KBS Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (2015) *KBS Hello Counselor (2015) *MCB Police (2015) *SBS Adwards Festival (29/12/14) * MTV The Show Winter Special (23/12/14) * SIA 2014 Style Icon Awards (28/10/14) * SBS Community Service Awards (22/10/14) * Arirang TV Simply Kpop (16/09/14) *SBS MTV The Show: All About K-pop (2/09/14) *Arirang TV Simply Kpop (29/08/14) *KBS Love Request (23/08/14) *Arirang TV Simply Kpop (22/08/14) *Mnet WIDE Moon Hee Jun's Pure 15 (20/08/14) *SBS MTV The Show: All About K-pop (19/08/14) *SBS Morning Wide (13/08/14) *Superstar K2: Unfinished Story (Mnet, 2010) *Super Star K2: The Dreamers (Mnet, 2010) *Superstar K2 (Mnet, 2010) Temas para Programas de TV * The Name tema para Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (2016) Programas de Radio *(KBS Cool FM) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (24/05/15) *(SBS Power FM) CulTwo Show Special (27/12/14) *(MBC-R FM4U) Kim Shin Young's Noon Song of Hope (18/11/14) *(MBC-R FM4U) Kim Shin Young's Noon Song of Hope (11/11/14) *(MBC-R FM4U) Kim Shin Young's Noon Song of Hope (4/11/14) *(MBC-R FM4U) Kim Shin Young's Noon Song of Hope (28/10/14) *(MBC-R FM4U) Kim Shin Young's Noon Song of Hope (21/10/14) *(MBC-R FM4U) Kim Shin Young's Noon Song of Hope (14/10/14) *Park Youngjin and Park Jiseon's Happy Express Radio (19/09/14) *(SBS Power FM) K.Will Young Street Radio (17/09/14) *(KBS-R) Lee Sora's Gayo Plaza (15/09/14) *(KBS-R) Cool FM Yoo In Na Volume Up (29/08/14) *(KBS-R) Lee Sora's Gayo Plaza (27/08/14) *(SBS Power FM) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (23/08/14) *(KBS Cool FM) Super Junior Kiss the Radio (20/08/14) *(MBC FM4U) 91.9 (14/08/14) *(KBS Cool FM) 89.1MHz (11/08/14) Vídeos Musicales *MAMAMOO - Um Oh Ah Yeh (2015) *Hong Dae Kwang - Thank You My Love (2014) *Natthew - Love will be OK (2014) Anuncios *Clinique (2015) *Be a Re-born Girl (2014) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Single Promocional Colaboraciones *Jung Key - 오늘 같은 밤 (Feat. Park Bo Ram) (2018) *MC Mong - 새벽에 띠리링 (Feat. Park Bo Ram) (2016) *Park Kyung (Block B) - Ordinary Love (feat. Park Bo Ram) (2015) Conciertos participativos *Small and Medium Business Administration Event (9/12/14) * 2014 Healing Concert (9/12/14) * Everyday Park Busan Gyeongnam Live Concert Let's Run Event (16/11/14) * International Youth Film Festival (12/11/14) * K-Beauty Expo Event (1/11/14) * MBC MUSIC Prime Concert (1/11/14) * Happy Student Cheonan Dream Festival (24/09/14) *Hong Kyung Min Healing Talk Concert (3/09/14) *KBS Radio Special Public Broadcasting (2/09/14) *Champions Summer 2014 (16/08/14) *Superstar K All Star Concert (15/08/14) Premios Curiosidades * Tiene dos hermanos, uno menor y uno mayor que ella. Su padre falleció en el 2010 y su madre el 4/10/2017. * Reveló que, gracias a la dieta y al ejercicio, perdió 32kg desde su participación en Super Star K2. * En 2010, Park Boram terminó como el Top 8 en SuperStar K2. Hablando de su experiencia en el concurso de canto, ella declaró: "También gané la experiencia de actuar en el escenario a través de Superstar K2. Me di cuenta de que tengo que sentirme cómoda para no cometer errores." * Firmó y entrenó en Jellyfish Entertainment, lanzando un tema de navidad con los demás artistas de la compañía. * Colaboró con Zico de Block B para su canción debut. Sobre "Beautiful" dijo: "Mi experiencia personal se refleja en las letras, es una canción que puede dar esperanza a las mujeres que están teniendo dificultades como yo debido al ejercicio y a la dieta." * Su canción debut, Beautiful, llego al #1 en las listas, en Melon alcanzo ese puesto en 6 ocasiones, la primera el día 08 de agosto y la última el 01 de septiembre. * El 6 de diciembre de 2017, TV Report afirmó que habían visto a Seo In Guk y Park Bo Ram en una cita. Ellos llevan saliendo un año y medio. La agencia de Seo In Guk confirmó que la noticia y dijo que no conocen detalles específicos sobre su relación. * El 23 de Mayo del 2018 fue reportado que luego de 2 años de relación, Seo In Guk y Park Bo Ram decidieron poner fin a su relación hace un mes. Está información fue confirmada por sus respectivas agencias. *El 12 de octubre de 2018 se anunció que firmó contrato con Huayi Brothers Entertainment para trabajar como músico y actriz. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Fancafe *V Live * Instagram * Facebook * Twitter Galería Park-bo-ram1.jpg Park Bo Ram 2.jpg Park Bo Ram 3.jpg Park Bo Ram 4.jpg Park Bo Ram 5.jpg Park Bo Ram 6.jpg Videografía Park Bo Ram - Beautiful MV|Beautiful (feat. Zico) Park Bo Ram - Celepretty MV|Celepretty Park Bo Ram - Super Body MV|Super Body Lee Hyun & Park Bo Ram - Pretty Bae MV|Pretty Bae (feat. Lee Hyun) Park Bo Ram - Sorry MV|Sorry Park Bo Ram - Dynamic Love|Dynamic Love 박보람 (Park Boram) - 넌 왜? (Why, You?) (Feat. 서사무엘) MV| Why, You? (feat. Samuel Seo) 박보람 (Park Boram) - 애쓰지 마요 (Will Be Fine) MV| Will Be Fine Categoría:Huayi Brothers Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KDebut2014